Locations (Lore)
Celestis Capitals Aether Aether is one of the 4 Primes, gigantic weapons of mass destruction that are often only used as worst case scenario weapons. Aether is a giant floating city in the sky, and the capital of Celestis as a whole. The King resides here as well as his family, and generally this is the most heavily fortified city in the entire nation. It's position in the sky is generally used for star mapping as well observation of the Earth and it's conditions below. Aether is powered by the weather. Solar power, electromagnetic fields, lightning, even rain are all used as different methods to power the city. If none of those are available, the city also features a nuclear powered reactor to keep it going. If for whatever reason the city is no longer able to remain floating, the city will automatically use it's remaining tower to close itself off and float gently towards the ground below. Occupants of this city are generally high priority members as well as military personnel. Despite this, the city has the largest amount of Tourists, more than any other city in the entire Celestian kingdom. Aether takes on the appearance of a giant citadel in the sky. Aether in it's whole is circular with multiple levels, and takes inspiration from European Architecture in 912BE. Oceanus One of the 4 Prime weapons, this city is a massive observatory located deep within the Atlantic ocean. Occupants on this station consist of Worker units, Tourists, and military personnel. This city is often a vacation spot for Celestians due to the views of the ocean and it's creatures. Oceanus is also frequently used for military application if the area of attack is close enough to the shore. While Oceanus has very limited use due to it's confinement to the sea, when it can be used it is often remarkably powerful as it is capable of manipulating currents, often able to completely wipe out any and all opposition with Tsunamis and other remarkable forces of nature. Oceanus is able to attack the shore without ever having to surface. Oceanus was designed to excel in aquatic mobility, so it takes inspiration from whales and leviathans. Leviathans are possibly the most acrobatic creatures in the sea, able to possess high speeds and turn on a dime due to the sheer amount of appendages they can wield to propel themselves through the water with immense speeds, which is why they have managed to avoid detection for so long. Oceanus has utilized this design to attempt to mimic such speed and mobility, while combining the design with that of a whale so as to have more room for storage and occupants. Aureus Surprisingly, despite lacking in defensive capability compared to Aether, Aureus is somehow harder to attack than Aether. Aureus is capable of movement but remains idle over Mount Erebus, Antarctica overlooking the shore. Aureus' cold environment makes it extremely hard to reach especially when combined with it's capacity to create earthquakes and manipulate the weather around it to accelerate the process in which blizzards occur. Aureus is powered by the volcanic activity below it, though it is capable of leaving the area and moving independent of the mountain it is currently stationed on. Aureus is the perfect station for deep drilling and resource recovery, however the tools it often uses for mining can just as easily be recycled for combat. Aureus usually plants itself down on the surface and allows many of it's underbody appendages to do the digging and collecting, often digging out shaft mines in a square pinwheel fashion. After digging through the pattern, collector appendages are pushed into the mines as drills are retracted to collect any resources. After Aureus is finished with this, it will drill deeper and replicate the process below the first pattern. Every new pattern being drilled will simultaneously have Clanker controlled appendages to support and reinforce upper layers so as to prevent total collapse, but this process is done during the drilling process so weaknesses can be spotted immediately to reduce total risk of collapse. Aureus tends to take the appearance of spider, notably because of it's legs, however only 4 of them are used at any time. The other 4 are usually kept retracted within itself, only to be used as replacements in case other legs fail. Stella Inanis The most recently created station was formed as an observation center for the void. Portals created near or around various planets are often met with ghast attacks, however the recent expeditions into black holes have found that black holes tend to be 'natural' gateways into the void. It is unknown as to why ghasts do not emerge from these natural gateways, and why they do not attack anything that draws near to these gateways similar to portals created on Earth. Regardless, Celestians have taken advantage of this strange behavior to observe the creatures of the void in their natural habitat. Stella Inanis was created for this reason. Taking on the form of a massive shard/column-like appearance, the station was designed to resist the forces of the black hole and surround debris to avoid total destruction, as well as provide safe passage for supply ships to go in and out of the station. Stalla Inanis features one of the most powerful offensive technologies in the entire nation, using it's offensive power for self defense. If enemy signals are detected to be approaching Stella Inanis, the station will fire off plasmatic bursts of energy similar to that of high powered solarwinds, frying and destroying anything in it's path. Due to the difficulty in approaching Stella Inanis, it is often said the Celestian government's most conspicuous activities are held here, however there is little evidence to support such claims. Earth Hoarder's Bog Castle Located in Nuremberg, Germany (Now known as Hoarder's Bog due to the sheer amount of Hoarders that now reside there.) the climate has vastly changed in the last hundred years. Now it is constantly raining, and the once flat lands are now extremely rocky and prone to cave-like canyons, the openings at the top allowing the extreme rainfall, creating flood tunnels and massive underwater regions into the earth. Walking along the tops of the canyons is highly dangerous, as slipping and falling into the trenches below is extremely frequent. Within the bog however is a fortified castle with minor damage known as Hohenzollern in the old world. Unlike the castle, the surrounding town constructed shortly before Earth's destruction however has suffered immense amounts of rain damage, flooding, and destruction from the ground collapsing beneath it. Crystal Island Formerly known as the Islands of Hawaii, extreme volcanic activity in the region has united the islands into a single mass underneath massive crystalline spires. The creation of these crystals is entirely mysterious as it is not thought possible that such structures could occur naturally, despite the vastly changing conditions of Earth. These structures reach about Space & Beyond Moon Colony Helios Network =